


I Just Want to Eat Him Up!

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Esteban - Freeform, M/M, Strex-Corp, and feeds the victim, but it's implied, he eats people, he's my name for doppleganger Carlos, inspired by night vale head canons, it doesn't say, take a guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin doesn't want Esteban to leave!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to Eat Him Up!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom, and I hope you guys like it! No beta-only me! This takes place before The Sandstorm so you understand somethings. I was inspired by a head canon from tumblr. Here's the link: http://nightvaleheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/60858125856/carlos-did-have-a-double-in-desert-bluffs-kevin

"Aaaahhh, Esteban! He was quite the lovely man. Listeners, do you remember that _delicious_ scientist that’s been residing in our wonderful town of Desert Bluffs? Well, of course you do! Who could ever forget such a handsome, and sturdy man? With his pristine white lab coat, spotless, shiny black cowboy boots, and that glossy, trimmed hair! I probably never would have looked twice at that man if Eric hadn’t given him that haircut. And on the house too, what a friendly barber our small town, Desert Bluffs, has!

I’m afraid if I may have bothered some of you with my overabundance of feelings for our _savory_ scientist. Most especially, our most loyal listeners, Strex-Corp. Two days ago, they had made clear at the regularly scheduled town meeting- your blueberry scones were absolutely heavenly Mrs. Peters- that the visiting scientists had made no physical and visible difference, nor scientific benefit to the community, and they politely, but rather abruptly requested each team member to pack up their possessions, and immediately report Strex-Corp headquarters in three days time. Now, I couldn't help but wonder if my many compliments had bruised some egos down at the Strex-Corp Research Facility!

Upon hearing this rather disappointing news, I gathered up my courage, walked right over to Esteban’s glorious profile, and said, “I’m terribly sorry to hear you’ll be leaving us so soon Esteban. If it’s no trouble to you, would you mind coming over to my house on your last morning here? Breakfast is after all, the most important meal of the day, and you should leave here with a full and content being.”

And guess what listeners? He-said-YES! 

Beautiful Esteban smiled his perfect smile, gently placed his large left hand on my shoulder, and gave a small squeeze. Oh- listeners, I was in such a state, that I almost missed his agreeing to my offer in the first place- than he left with a tiny head nod. My shoulder was still tingling from the warmth of his large and attractively calloused hands! Calloused hands is a sign of a hard worker, one who is determined in all he does. So just for a second-no- a fraction of a second, I was just a wee bit tiffed with Strex-Corp for saying Esteban and his fellow scientists hadn’t made a difference, because those perfect hands suggested otherwise. But than I remembered that the good Strex-Corp never judges the one, but the whole. _Just as they judge all of us in our small town of Desert Bluffs._ The other scientists probably don’t work as diligently as Esteban. They probably don’t even have callouses!

Anyway, onto the fun part! At exactly 7:25 a.m. Esteban arrived with the most darling gift basket of assorted jams and cookies. That sweet man was giving me his mother’s home-made care package in return of, and I quote, "Being the most hospitable and caring person he’s ever met."

_Oh. My. Goodness!_ Listeners, hand to the Lord Almighty, I nearly fainted on the spot! I am quite sure there will never be a man like Esteban in a good long while!

Before I almost tripped over myself, the kindly scientist inquired about my feelings, and smiled his perfect smile, so I promptly accepted his gift with gusto and led him to my dining room. My handsome guest seemed weary at first, what with being greeted to the sight of my hard work laid out on the table. The shy dear must’ve been nervous about being able to finish before having to report to Strex-Corp on time, but I eased his nerves right on up! Turned his frown upside down with grand information.

The busy men at Strex-Corp obviously overheard our conversation at the town meeting, and sent over one of their workers at 7:00 a.m. to explain how Esteban was to be escorted from my premises upon arrival. Well that certainly wouldn’t do! So I very clearly stated how that was not going to happen. I told him of my divine breakfast plans for the good scientist, about how I was going to enjoy the time I had left with him, and than smiled. _My special smile_. Ever since I was a child, my special smile had worked on my parents, teachers, bullies, and even, it seemed, this Strex-Corp employee. If he appeared dubious about my plans before, my smile convinced him otherwise that my date would be carried out to it’s end! So he left, with an almost hurried walk to his grey toyota, and gave me a winning grin as he drove away.

After I explained Strex-Corp’s lovely gesture, I than went on to explain how I wanted our little breakfast date to end. Esteban could barely hold himself together through half of my ideas, he was shaking so bad! Finally, as I finished talking, my brilliant scientist, broke down in _tears of gratitude_! Such a display of emotion-I near grew weak at the knees once more, but I gathered my self together, helped Esteban into his chair, and set down his gift basket as the center piece. I’m sorry to say listeners, but Esteban was in such a state, I needed to help _secure_ him to his chair, just in case he fell out of it again, but fret not, for he soon calmed down after he drank some of my grandmother’s special recipe fruit juice! All of the jitters just seemed to go right out of him! Ah, grandmother, your juice always does the trick!

Now a few of you may be wondering, what spread had I prepared for Esteban this fine morning. Well, much like his pretty gift basket, I had cooked up an assortment of things! Eggs sunny side up with a _special sauce_ tastefully laid atop so as to not break the delicate yolk; freshly cooked and still warm bacon slices, all arranged artfully around some _pigs feet_ with parsley stuck between; ripe grapefruit with their peels skinned in the shape of a rose; tender pieces of chicken fresh off the grill with a secret herb seasoning. As you can imagine, I put a lot of hard work into this meal. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, as we are regularly reminded during Strex-Corp’s daily broadcast at 6:00 a.m. _Remember, it’s mandatory._

As the meal went on, I discovered Esteban wasn’t much of a conversationalist, but that was fine because he seemed to be enjoying the pleasant chatter I filled the air with. I could tell too by the way he moaned in appreciation whenever he took a bite of my delicious home cooking! I was even so bold as to run my hand down his back as I cut into the _meat of the thigh_. Both of us groaned around that mouthful of meat! Esteban even started to shed more tears, the precious lamb!

Oh! It appears Intern Benjamin is tapping on the glass. Now I’m embarrassed! Here I am going on about my wonderful morning, when I should’ve been reporting the news! Some of you must be wondering when the Desert Bluffs Zoo will be reopening after that terrible, and freak snow storm that hit just last month. Don’t worry kids! The lions, tigers, and half of the bears are doing just fine! Strex-Corp has even managed to wrangle some of those mutated koalas that got free during spring break. We here at the station are still praying for the safe return of Becca, the small third grader that got lost in the frenzied mob of college students infected by those fuzzy, green marsupials that left town in a big hurry! Is Cancun really worth trampling small children, citizens?

And now-oh fiddle-sticks! Before we go on to the weather, I thought I’d share just one more small thing with you listeners still interested to hear how my date ended this morning. Once I’d had my fill, and Esteban has positively bursting as well, I managed to _steal a few locks_ of his glossy hair on my way out the door! I’ve been staring at them this whole morning. They’re hanging right by my microphone, and the light glinting off of the window adds a little shine!

I am so thrilled Strex-Corp saw it my way, and let me take care of the marvelous scientist. _Now Esteban will always be a part of me in some way._ I can even look forward to my dinner tonight, knowing his presence and mother’s treats will be there to greet me upon my return.

Something just occurred to me though…

I don’t have hands like Esteban did. Would I have been unworthy of his affections had he been allowed to go on living in Desert Bluffs, blissfully unaware? Would our relationship have blossomed if Strex-Corp hadn’t been left wanting with Esteban’s team? Would I been considered inadequate with my soft, and uncalloused hands?”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I'm afraid I went a bit overboard with the italicized words, but those are the hints I left. I recommend giving The Sanstorm part a and b another listen to get a fresher idea from where I'm coming from.


End file.
